


Oh Fae of Mine

by celestial_panda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fate, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_panda/pseuds/celestial_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester had always been the strong, leader type, stoic, and brave, of course that meant he was prime candidate to be someone’s mate. </p><p>Castiel is Alpha of his werewolf pack, the most eligible candidate for mating. He’s set his eyes on a particular man, but sometimes all it takes is a connection.</p><p>Or </p><p>Castiel is the Alpha werewolves of the Novak lands, he’s fair, kind, and strong. The Winchesters show up on his lands and he welcomes them. Dean is hard to figure out at first, but his wolf is a little bit lonely, and sometimes desperate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Fae of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy piece of fluff. I like Fae Dean.... I also like werewolf Cas... so I figured why not put both together.  
> Hope you enjoy it!!

Werewolves live in packs, which in itself isn’t surprising. It’s even less surprising that alpha werewolves are always in positions of power. That is the truth for the one and only Castiel Novak. Truthfully, Castiel was not the first born Alpha of his pack, which in itself is not an odd occurrence. Alpha wolves tend to have alpha children in high numbers. What is odd, is how he came to be the head of the pack. 

His brothers Michael and Lucifer chose to go out and take claim of their own lands, they didn’t seem to bother with their ancestral land anymore. Gabriel had ran off with an alpha queen, and he seemed to be quite content where he was. No one really knew where Gadreel and Raphael had disappeared off too. His younger brothers were barely children and they seemed content to know that Castiel considered them, when they would come of age, his council men. His sister Anna was off exploring lands and she also seemed to be taking quite the joy out of the experience.

Castiel thought of himself as pretty reasonable for head Alpha. He retained a certain order of affairs, compliance, but he was not demanding. His people were happy. He on the other hand, his wolf cried out to the moon asking for their mother to grant him the chance to meet his mate, his true mate. He’s gotten older, and now Balthazar his beta brother has been organizing runs for Castiel to meet available partners. Not once has his wolf reacted to a person, beta, omega, or even alpha. He feels broken, but he has his people to take care of, so he can’t drop everything.

“Castiel, we should go to the village. I’m sure they’d love to see your handsome face.” He frowns, as he hears Balthazar, giving him a compliment while making it sound like an utter annoyance. “Why… are we friends?” He finds himself wondering aloud as Balthazar dramatically brings his hand over his chest. “Cassie, love, we’re friends because I’m your brother and if you got rid of me you’d have no one.” He finds himself rolling his eyes in dismay, but smiling briefly at the interaction. He’s glad, to have Balthazar around that much is true.

“You know… I heard there’s a single, gorgeous fello up in the outskirts. He lives in the forest, his name is Dean, has a brother Sam. Apparently Dean is available.” Castiel glances towards Balthazar, as they walk down the path towards the village center. “In the outskirts? That’s quite dangerous…” He finds Balthazar nodding, but then he recognizes the familiar gleam of mischief in his brother’s eyes. “Balthazar…” He waits as his brother stays silent, but then speaks. “I heard he’s …. An Alpha so beautiful…. Cassie… you should go say hello to new pack members right?” He finds himself frowning at the other, but nodding his agreement nonetheless.

It doesn’t take long to reach the cottage-esque house of their new village members. Castiel is greeting by a tall man, cutting wood, he’s vibrant and glad to meet them. “Sam… was it?” He sees the tall man grin sheepishly. “Yeah, you just missed Dean. He went out to forage some ingredients. We make potions for the sick and what not.” Healers, he thought. Uncommon, when related to Alpha’s but Castiel finds himself accepting the notion. “Don’t get me wrong, Dean could fight off a heard of orcs by himself, but… knowing how to heal and stuff isn’t a bad bonus, you know.” He finds himself quietly agreeing, to survive is only half the battle, and he’s reminded of Gabriel’s words. 

His wolf is itching to come out, scratching at the surface, as Sam continues to tell him of their journey. His wolf is screaming, howling that these are not wolves. These are not wolves. He turns abruptly to look over the tall male, and he sees the sharp intake of breath the other takes. Fae… they’re Fae, a creature uncommon to settle away from ones kin, a creature almost extinct, and yet here in front of him, is a Fae. He debates with himself to say something, but as the fear projects itself from Sam’s eyes he relents with a shrug. Castiel does not turn away creatures who do their part, he’s a pack leader, not a destroyer. “You and your brother are welcomed here Sam… make no qualms about it.” He hears the exhale of breath, and can scent the relief radiating off the younger boy. “We lost… everything Dean and I…. Our mother to monsters, our father to invaders…. We’d… heard this was a safe place… we won’t… disrupt it…” 

Castiel finds himself smiling lightly, his hand gently pressing against the others shoulder in a reassuring manner. “If the villagers had any issues, I would have been made aware by now…. Can I assume you both are the reason my pack have been…. Healthier as of late.” He only receives a nod, and he removes his hand from the others shoulder. “Then you do not need to worry. Like I stated, you’re welcome here. I do hope to meet your brother, and welcome him as well.” He sees the younger male tense up, but nod. “Of course… come back tomorrow…. Dean will be here.”

“You could have told me Balthazar.” He speaks softly, as they eat with their siblings in the dining room, the oak table abundant with food. “Tell you that they were Fae? Well I could have, but you did the right thing.” He receives several nods along the table, all of them seemingly agreeing that all creatures are welcome in their pack as long as they pull their weight. “Besides I’ve only sneaked a glance at Sam, Dean on the other hand… wears a hood.” He frowns lightly, leaning his elbows against the sturdy table. “You said he was an Alpha so beautiful…. Was that a lie?” He sees Balthazar give him a sheepish smile. “More like it was gossip, my dear Cassie. If you see him you’d be the first.”

Castiel is swept away by his thoughts as he lays down on the bear and sheep fur his bedroom provides him with. Not a single soul has spotted the true look of the elder Winchester brother. No one has scented him either, hidden by a musk of peppermint so foul. Castiel, has spoken about the both of them being welcomed here, in the Novak lands, but he wonders what the other could be hiding. He pulls the furs closer to his body, the chill of the night sweeping across his familial home. Tomorrow, Dean Winchester would have to show his face, or his scent. Castiel needed to know.

He rises with the sun, wrapping a pelt around his lower body, Castiel runs. He runs easily in this form, he feels more alive, and at least when he shifts back into his human form the black wolf will not be naked. He heads with a fierce intent towards the Winchester cottage, shifting swiftly back to a human form as he arrives. A man sits on the porch, he assumes to be Dean Winchester. The smell of peppermint quickly invades his senses and he wiggles his nose lightly. “Whose there?” Castiel cocks an eyebrow at the question, watching as the man tenses with apprehension, yet his eyes stare right at him. “I am Castiel Novak, Alpha werewolf of these pack lands.” He utters, the phrase so practiced it lacks a certain humility. “Sammy, that guy from yesterday is back.” He hears the dropping of bottles, the shattering of glass and he cocks and eyebrow forward lightly. Sam emerges from the cottage, looking a little sleep deprived, and yet still wears a welcoming smile. 

“You came back early, good thing we’re light Fae… we rise with the sun… even if we might want to sleep.” He finds himself amused lightly by the other’s words but nodding nonetheless. “Dean, get up and greet him, he’s the Alpha.” He sees the other begrudgingly get up, and hold out his hand. Castiel tilts his head in confusion, until Sam grabs the hand, and slowly guides the other towards him. Dean Winchester is blind. He accepts the hand gently, his blue eyes staring into green hollow ones, beautiful, and sad all at once. “Your senses are quite powerful if you knew I was here then.” He offers the compliment, and it gets him a slight quirk of a smile from the other. “May… I ask why you smell of peppermint.” He watches Dean stiffen lightly, but then sigh, as he pulls his hand away from Castiel’s own. His wolf is unhappy with this turn of events and a slight coloring of gold slips into his eyes.

“It’s a potion for my eyes. Somehow it smells like peppermint, but it’s slowly giving me back my vision. Couldn’t even see beforehand… now everything is basically a blur. It’s an improvement.” Castiel fights the urge to lean forward and scent the man, he is utterly beautiful. “Well… I welcome you and your brother to my lands… May your stay be fruitful?” He inhales softly, trying not to show his need to scent the brothers, and offers Sam a small smile, before moving to turn around. “Castiel! That’s your name right?” He turns back around to look at Dean. “Indeed…. It is…” He’s unsure of what it matters. “Come to the creek with me, I should show you something.” He hears a soft ‘Dean’ leave Sam’s mouth and yet he finds himself saying ‘yes’ to the request. 

They’ve been walking down the path towards the creek for a few minutes, Dean holding onto his arm, his wolf is preening happily, and he’s worried that the peppermint scent is throwing the beast off quilter. “Are you… uh naked dude?” He laughs deeply at the question before answering that he is not. “Where’s your shirt then?” He responds that he has none, and hears a small grumble of words such as ‘fucking great’ and ‘kill me now’. He quirks an eyebrow in the other’s direction but smiles lightly to himself. “Does that bother you Dean?” He receives a ‘no’ and just then they arrive at the creek. “I don’t do this for everyone, but…. You know Wolves have… beast I guess you call em?” He whispers an affirmative, so he can let Dean continue. “Well we Fae, we see aura’s or energy. You can find your mate by finding a matching color. It’s pretty simple. You know… apart from the fact that I’m nearly blind. So I’ve been… fixing my eyes so I could see… But then I met you…”

The other trails off, and Castiel frowns, wanting to hear the rest, instead Dean walks into the water, submerging himself. Castiel is unsure of what to do, he waits, and when Dean Steps back out, he smells of pine, and strong crisp baked almonds. Castiel’s wolf, roars a ‘mine’, a ferocious claim, and now he knows the reason for the itch. Regardless of the fact, he finds himself trying to stay still, and calm. “I feel like even if I was completely blind your aura would have shown itself to me…. Like…. I know it’s weird… but I was hoping by getting the peppermint-” There’s doubt in those words, and Castiel frowns, before stepping forward, to gently grab hold of the other’s shirt. “I know Dean…. I can smell it Dean…. You’re mine as well as I’m yours if you wish it.”

To most that would be an absurd claim, but its fate, they match, and who is he to deny himself happiness, to deny Dean such a thing. “So you can smell it….” He hears the voice, still filled with a slight insecurity, and so he leans forward to press a kiss to the other’s cheek. “I can feel it in my bones.” He watches the other gain back his confidence. “Maybe one day I’ll be able to see it.” He whispers back to Dean: “I do hope so, oh Fae of mine.”


End file.
